Semiconductor devices are currently found in a wide variety of items, such as, automobiles, Global Positioning System (GPS) devices, large and small computers or computing devices, mobile phones, MP3 players, DVD players, and the like. It is noted that semiconductor devices can be manufactured in a wide variety of ways. For example, a multi-chip package (MCP) is one conventional technique for stacking semiconductor chips in a package. Furthermore, Package-on-Package (PoP) is a conventional technique for stacking packages. However, it is pointed out that there are disadvantages associated with both of these techniques. For example, once a plurality of semiconductor chips are packaged using MCP and/or PoP, if there is any failure of one of the semiconductor chips, the complete package is disposed of even though it includes operational chips. As a result, the manufacturing costs increase and the manufacturing yield are poor.